Happy Anniversary
by arismommy11
Summary: September 24th is the premier of Season 12 and the Anniversary of the first time it premiered on television. So here is a short simple story on my favorite couple on the show.


**Decided to do a one simple story. Since September 24th is the premier of season 12, it is the original date season 1 premiered. So here is a little story on Lenny! I don't own TBBT!**

Leonard was home, like usually before Penny. As he noticed on his Batman calendar by his laptop it was September twenty-third. Leonard smiled remembering tomorrow date very well twelve years ago. His life forever changed.

So Leonard decided tomorrow he would do something for his wife.

That next morning, Leonard called off work saying he was feeling ill and told Penny the same thing. He hated lying to his wife but he needed the whole day to himself.

By noon Leonard called Penny to come home because he was too sick to take care of himself. Penny sounded annoyed but agreed anyway. When she arrived she felt very confused as Penny took a note off the door to the apartment complex with her name on it. So she read it. "Hey you might be mad because I am not really sick but I needed some time to think this through. Amy and Sheldon are letting you go to their apartment but do not shut the door. You will notice certain music is playing in their apartment, you might recognize it from eleven years ago. Leonard."

Penny frowned feeling very confused and a little annoyed at her husband. But did anyways.

What she did not know that Leonard was standing on one side of a wall holding Indian food. He made sure she could not see him. He waited a few minutes and then headed up the stairs.

Once Leonard came up to the forth floor he smiled seeing Penny in the doorway of 4B with her hands on her hips. She sighed as she saw her husband. "What in the hell is going on Leonard Hofstadter?"

Leonard walked over to her and thanks to Sheldon's help he began his plan. Acting nervous and shy Leonard said, "Hi."

Penny lifted an eyebrow feeling confused now. "Hi?"

"I didn't meant to interupt but I'm Leonard, I live across the hall." Leonard told her.

Penny finally understood what he was doing. Still did not know why but Penny decided to play along. "Okay , well I guess I'm your new neighbor Penny." She could not help but smile on how cute Leonard was acting.

Leonard looked down and held out the bag of food and looked up shlyly

"Anyway, um. I brought home Indian food. And, um. I know that moving can be stressful, and I find that when I'm undergoing stress, that good food and company can have a comforting effect. Also, curry is a natural laxative, and I don't have to tell you that, uh, a clean colon is just one less thing to worry about."

Penny chuckled and held up her hand. "Alright hearing it once was good enough. Luckly for you I'm starving." Then walked passed her husband after shutting the door to 4B. She stood at the door of 4A with a smile.

Leonard unlocked it and let Penny go first. Leonard told she could sit down, but Penny followed him anyways. He gathered some plates and set them down and began to serve up the food. Penny sat on onone of the stools as she watched her husband. "So why are you doing this?' She asked.

Leonard smiled up at her as he continued to serve up the food. "Well eleven years ago today was the first day we meet. I thought maybe we could reminisce. So why not starting with the first day we met?"

Penny smiled as she got up and gathered a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Well as long as no one depants you and there is no Sheldon, and Howard trying not sing to me, we are good!... By the way this is kinda romantic that you wanted to do this." Penny leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. She sat back down and let Leonard give her a plate of food.

Leonard sat across from her as Penny served up a glass of wine to him. "Some days I can not believe we have known each other for eleven years. Even married for three. Life has been for the best with you in it."

Penny touched her heart and smiled at her husband. "Awe Leonard, you little wheezy man still knows how to say romantic things to me."

"Well of course, I have to. If I didn't who knows where each one of would be today." Leonard raised his glass to his wife as she did with hers. "Here is to twelve more years to us and all our friends. Maybe tonight we can all go do something as a group. But right now I am spending with you." They clinked their glasses.

Penny took a sip of her wine. "See getting cheesy on me there Leonard. Yet I find it satfying it coming from you. So you know what? Happy Anniversary Sweetie!"


End file.
